1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet transporter devices and more particularly pertains to a new pet transporter device for PURPOSE.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet transporter devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,425 describes a pet trailer that is capable of being towed by vehicles. Another type of pet transporter device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,646 which is essentially a compartment for holding a pet which is mountable on a bicycle. Yet another pet transporter is U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,874 which includes a pet carrier that is mountable to a tandem bicycle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to tow their pet behind their bicycle using a device which may also be used for other conventional pet transportation needs. This should include the ability to add or remove wheels and tow bar as needed. Additionally, the device should be easily removable from a bicycle and should be easily storable.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a housing having a top wall, a bottom wall and a peripheral wall extending between and being attached to the top and bottom walls. The peripheral wall includes a front wall, a back wall, and a pair of side walls. At least one door is positioned in the peripheral wall for selectively accessing an interior of the housing. A wheel assembly includes a central member. Each of a pair of axles is attached to the central member such that the axles are orientated perpendicular to the central member and the central member substantially divides the axles. Each of the axles has a pair of free ends. A plurality of wheels is each rotatably mounted on the axles such that each of the axles includes at least one wheel positioned adjacent to each of the free ends. A coupler assembly releasably couples the wheel assembly to the bottom wall of the housing. An elongated member has a first end a second end. A pivot member releasably couples the first end to the front wall such that the first end if pivotally coupled to the housing. A securing member is attached to the second end of the elongated member for releasably coupling the second end to a bicycle chair mount.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.